Rhino Home Video
Background: Rhino Home Video (formerly "Rhino Video") is the home video arm of Rhino Records, now part of the Warner Music Group. 1st Logo (1987) Logo: We see a still shot of a rhino with an Elvis Presley hairdo snapping his fingers. Then there is a diamond transition, and the words "RHINO VIDEO" appear. FX/SFX: The diamond transition. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Unknown. Has been seen on a 1987 copy of Commercial Mania: Special Edition. Scare Factor: Medium. 2nd Logo (Late '80s-Early 90s) Nicknames: "1, 2, 3...RHINO!", "Elvis Rhino" Logo: On a "stone" background, we see the number one. The screen "flashes" and we see the number two. Again, we see a number three. Then on the fourth flash, we see a cartoon rhino (wearing what looks like a leather jacket and gloves and a modified Elvis haircut) in a TV tube, with the word "RHINO" over him, changing colors and "VIDEO" below. While all this happens, the rhino snaps his fingers and winks (this is barely noticeable). A yellow "haze" surrounds the rhino. Trivia: This same rhino was also used for the print logo for Rhino Records at the time. FX/SFX: The "flashing". Cheesy Factor: The flashing is very, very dated, even for the late '80s or early 90s, and the whole thing looks like it was made in 2 minutes in someone's basement! Music/Sounds: None, which increases the scare factor. Availability: Very rare. This was used on the earliest Rhino tapes. Scare Factor: Medium to high, depending on your taste of the rhino, the flashing, and also the fact it is silent. 3rd Logo (Early-Late '90s) Nickname: "The Football" Logo: Against a light gray marble background, the words "RHINO" (in jumbled white letters) come in from the right side of the screen, along with a red 3D ellipse. They turn to face us and zoom back, then the lights dim. Variant: On some VHS releases, the logo is in brown with silver text. FX/SFX: The text and "ball" coming in. Music/Sounds: A synth bass sounder with a dramatic UAV-like "whoosh" when the logo comes in. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on South Park tapes from 1998-1999 and other releases and early DVDs of the time. Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the music. 4th Logo (Late '90s-2009) Logo: Against a black background, a 2D version of the Rhino logo from before (this time in red) zooms-up. It shines with a lens flare, and "HOME VIDEO", inplum, fades in below. FX/SFX: The zoom and shine. Cheesy Factor: Too simple for a late '90s logo. Music/Sounds: A dramatic synth-string sounder with a "bling" during the shine, and ending with a short choir tune and a "slam" sound. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on recent DVDs of music videos, many MST3K DVDs prior to Shout! Factory obtaining the rights, the first two seasons of Too Close for Comfort, as well as some Transformers Armada and Gumby DVDs. Scare Factor: Low. Although tamer than before, the music is sure to give some people the chills. Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:Time Warner